


Haywood and the Moocows

by Chooboozle, Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Come Eating, Cowhybrid!Lads, Fluff without Plot, Hybrids, Lads with tiny titties, M/M, Milking, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Piercings, Shameless Smut, They're the ones in the hole, wolfhybrid!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has saved and taken in three little cow hybrids, along with his guard dog, Dan. He loves his boys with all his heart, and they love their Master threefold. They repay him for the food and shelter and warmth he provides by giving him all the milk he can drink, and sell. The others in Achievement City and The Mountain Village love to come around and feed the shy boys sugar cubes and honeycombs and all kinds of treats, loving them and caring for them. And who could hate such pure sweetness? The boys are the heart of the community, loved and protected in contrast to their dark pasts. </p><p>(aka: The Lads are the one in The Hole, but it's a super neat hole and there's just a lot of fluff and smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haywood and the Moocows

**Special thanks to gxvino for helping to create the physical representation of this AU.**  
 **Wanna see Haywood Farm and The Hole?**[Here](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/123251768946/haywood-house-interior-first-floor-doorway-view), [here](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/123242040266/haywood-house-the-hole-fic-link-soon-top-view), [here](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/123252632516/haywood-house-the-darker-side-ryans-bedroom), and [here  
  
](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/post/123241832391/haywood-farm-minecraft-edition-fic-link-soon)Feedback is beyond appreciated! Can't wait to see what we do with this. The in-game world will grow, but this is a side project <3

**Also -[this is the outfit the cowLads wear](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/roadtoeldorado/images/9/94/Chel!.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120722170235) **

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was sinking into the horizon by the time Ryan got back to the house. The light from the the torches and the bright shine of the diamond beacon at the top of the roof was a welcomed sight. He was soaked in sweat and exhausted but his heart swelled in affection. _Home_. He had been out with the guys almost since sunrise to build a fence over the river sides and to dig out an area where they were looking to put a herd of sheep. Adam was excited to dye some of the new flock in shades of black and purple and he wouldn’t tell anyone why.

  


_Crazy bastard_ . Ryan chuckled to himself as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside. It was just as cool inside as out. He’d returned a little later than intended but all the torches had been lit outside, and the few in the house were burning safely. _Dan. What a good boy._

  


Dan, his sweet wolf hybrid. _Lovely Daniel._ The boy was in his proper cage and curled up on the fat, red cushion there. His ears were covered in fur that matched the dusty black of his hair and were relaxed, the tips shaded like storm clouds. The end of his tail matched the grey sheen and it was flicking softly as he dreamed. The torchlight showed off the hint of silver in that fur and he thought it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. That handsome face was lax in sleep, fangs poking out and threatening to rake over his lush bottom lip. It was still much too early for Dan to be sleeping but he chalked it up to babysitting the Lads all day. They’d probably worn him out. _Some guard dog you are, sweet boy._

  


Ryan unbuckled his weapons belt and satchel, sneaking past the glass floor in the middle of the room and setting his goods down beside his bed. Dan had a puffy cushion there as well but it seemed the hound was content in his little corner of the home for the night. He couldn’t deny that he truly loved having Dan next to him at night because the little wolf tended to crawl up off his cushion and into the bed with his master. Ryan enjoyed the warmth and cuddling, though he’d hardly admit to it in the light of day.

  


Ryan crept over to the middle of the room where the hole was. It was a carefully constructed once-cellar that he’d converted into the safest, lush little bedroom for his boys. Lined with two layers of sandstone to protect his precious ones from anything that wanted to creep in to hurt them. There was a thick layer of retractable glass over it, nearly impenetrable. Even the ventilation system he’d crafted for them was carefully guarded.

  


He knelt down next to the glass and peered inside.

  


His precious boys. They were all down there,directly under the glass, roughly eight feet below him, lyingclose together on the fluffy rug Ryan had made himself. It wastwo layers of wolf skins, sewn together to give them something nice to lounge on. They liked to stay there to look up and peer through the layers of glass that were on every level of the house above them. He’d torn up the floor when he first got Gavin to make it so that when they looked up they could see the sky. He let them out at least once every day, he never wanted them to feel trapped, but he was so protective - almost obsessively so.

  


Michael had tugged Gavin mostly into his lap and was biting the younger hybrid’s ear to make him whine. It was playful roughhousing but Gavin was whining about it, batting at his friend to make him stop. Ray had taken one of the little glowstone lamps that Jack had made for the boys and sat it beside the rug, using the light to read by. The light made their “ear tags” shine. He’d pierced them in many ways, a symbol of ownership and mostly by their own begging for the pretty gems. Their “tags” were jeweled studs at the low curve of their ears. Emerald for Ray, a pink-stained diamond for Michael, and pure gold for his little Gavin. The sweet cow had an obsession with the metal and it was obvious in the gold hoops he had in his ears, the small stud in his nose, and the click of the golden rod with the ball-tips that pierced his tongue.

  


Ray matched the other Lad in a way. The silver stud in his nose had a tiny ruby embedded in it. The gem in his bellybutton was one of the finest, clearest emeralds Ryan had ever mined. The plump Lad had needed some encouragement from Ryan for that one. Ray had grown fulsome since his stay at the farm, fattening up all over until even his cheek were soft and rosy with great health. He’d complained that his stomach had “rolls” and it wouldn’t look good to have a little piercing there. Ryan had spent the whole night rubbing his fingertips and wet, thick cock against every soft place on the Lad until he was convinced he was beautiful and that a soft tummy just added to that.

  


Michael was his bold boy who had grown so brave under his kind hand. The hoops on either side of his ear tag were made of smoothed, polished diamond. The boys wore chest and waist wraps to cover their modesty, but Ryan could vividly imagine just how sweet Michael’s nips looked. He had tiny, rosy gold barbells pierced through them. It had been the hybrid’s idea after he’d seen the iron studs in Geoff’s own nipples one hot day.

  


Ryan had been hesitant at first, afraid it would hurt milk flow. After he’d allowed Geoff (under his supervision) to put a barbel through the boy’s nipples, those small teats had swelled overnight. Milking Day was every Wednesday and Saturday but the piercings were a surprising stimulant and he needed pumpingevery two days now. Ryan didn’t like the milk to go to waste and he sometimes didn’t have time for a full session so Dan was the one who ended up with special liquid meals.

  


It eased Michael’s swollen tits and Dan’s need to please. Everybody won.

  


The piercings would have been a dangerous procedure anywhere else but Geoff was more than adept at the art of inked markings and piercings - and when it came to the Lads, he did it for free.

  


“My boys,” Ryan purred out with great affection.

  


All three hybrids perked and sat up straight, handsome little faces turning up to him. Their ears wiggled eagerly and their heavy tails thumped upon the carpet. Besides those features they looked completely human. Michael mooed softly in greeting and the boys followed suit, greeting him. Ryan had never found the sounds of cows particularly pleasant but the sounds of the hybrids were softer, sweeter, mixing with a submissive purr-like noise that was more throaty than the chesty noise his livestock made.

  


Ryan slid his hand over the button beside the glass and he could feel the heat of the redstone activating. The glass disengaged and started retracting into the hollowed out stone. The fluffy ends of the hybrids tails started to flick in happiness and his heart warmed. Ryan laid down on his side and grinned at them, resting his chin on his hand and bending a knee so the edge of his kilt slid down his thigh. Ray, his shyest, was the only one to blush and avert his eyes.

  


“How was your day, my boys?” Ryan asked, looking them over as if to check for injuries. “Did you learn anything?”

  


“Master, I found a plant for the new garden you were talking about! The one near the sand village?” Ray spoke up, both hands curled around his book. “Aloe. It’s perfect for low rainfall areas and it won’t eat up the space of the other crops. It’s a natural liquid bandage, really, a-and the ‘mother plant’ sprouts ‘pups’ on the sides so you canreplant them quickly and all over the place. They might be a good filler since they don’t take up a lot of room…”

  


Ray faltered towards the end as the man smiled at him. “What?”

  


“Brilliant boy,” Ryan cooed, getting the hybrid to blush. “I’ll take you to Miles’ house tomorrow and you can tell him your idea yourself. I’m sure he’ll be impressed. Thank you, sweet one.”

  


Ray’s face broke into a bright smile and it took his breath away.

  


“Well, _I_ disassembled a stick of dynamite and wrapped the  bits of gunpowder in tissue paper,” Gavin bragged proudly with a little uppity tilt to his head. “They’re _firecrackers_. They pop really loud and they don’t hurt anything, not even a spark to hurt our furs.”

  


Ryan tisked lightly. “Though I don’t approve of that and I don’t want to ask who gave it to you, I’m proud of you for not hurting anything. I’ll inspect your room tomorrow for dangerous things.” His eyes softened at the boy’s pout. “But don’t be afraid to ask me for materials like that in the future. I don’t want to have to punish Dan for bringing you potentially hazardous items.”

  


Gavin’s ears wiggled cutely as he grinned up at him. “Such a kind master.”

  


Michael clicked his tongue and caught the man’s attention. The boy waved a small pillow at him. Hand stitched with green thread and red fabric, with the outline of a sword on it. “I made a little prototype pillow! I want to make a set, if you like the colors.”

  


“I love it already,” Ryan promised as he sat up. “And I’ll love it more when you bring it up here.” Michael looked ready to lift off the ground with happiness. “I’m going to bathe and then I’ll come fetch you, Michael. It’s your turn tonight.”

  


o0o

  


Ryan came back refreshed in just roughspun pants. He hardly had to say a word before the boy sprung to action.

  


Michael gathered the special pillow and blanket with a grin, hoisting himself up the ladder easily. He could hear the longing and yearning grunts that came from the other boys and he purred in satisfaction. He was so excited to be able to spend the night with their master and to be able to lay with him. His tail vibrated wildly and when he reached the top, Ryan took him by the hand like a proper maiden.

  


"Master," the Lad cooed happily.

  


"Darling Michael," Ryan replied before his eyes drifted back down to the hole and two pouting hybrids. “Goodnight, my sweetlings. Keep each other warm. I’ll see you in the morning.”

  


He waited until he got a goodnight from them both before he tapped the button with his foot to allow the glass to slide back into place. He led Michael from the hole and past the secret room, ignoring the signs telling the Lads to keep out. They walked down the hall leading to his bedroom, Michael running his fingers over the brickwork as he followed obediently. This was an honor. They were never allowed here without Ryan's permission and Michael could feel goosebumps rising up on his skin from the thought that their Master was leading him to that large bed.

  


When they got inside, the air was heated from a fresh torch and smelled of cinnamon that seemed to cling to everything, even the rows of books. It made the cow hybrid purr in elation, especially when the Master’s hand sank low on his hips.

  


“My stunning doll,” Ryan rumbled happily and pulled the Lad in for a kiss. Michael squealed against his lips, eyes squeezing shut in excitement as he lifted himself up to his tippy toes in order to get to the Gent’s level. His tail swished curiously, flicking whenever Ryan’s hands traveled down to rub at the beginning of his rear, just above the base of his tail.

  


“Master,” Michael wooed, eyes blinking opened with long, bashful lashes. He placed tender fingers over the broad area of Ryan’s chest, fanning them open with small spaces. Ryan’s chest was _firm_ and strong, making the cow hybrid shudder and be grateful of how protected he was under his watch.

  


“I’m so happy you chose me,” he admitted.

  


“You need to be spoiled tonight, lush thing,” Ryan spoke softly, fingers bringing themselves up to fold just under the tight, supportive shirt that held Michael’s full little breasts. “Up, up,” he coaxed with small titters and Michael obeyed, holding up his arms that way his wrap was easier to slip off. When it was gone, he gasped at how _free_ he felt from the bra-like support that held them up and he cooed in joy when Ryan’s hands were all over them. They weren’t rough or harsh, but caressing and loving - warm and soft.

  


“Come,” he ordered with a light tone and Michael listened, being taken by the hand to the bed.

  


The bed was adorned with the reddest and most velvety sheets as well as being surrounded by a pool of pillows. Michael giggled when Ryan slid onto the mattress with ease, helping Michael up and immediately meeting him in a kiss as he laid them back comfortably. Ryan’s hands were open palmed and rubbing in a smooth, circular massage over the crest of Michael’s warm breasts, fingers pinching a light hold around the swollen nips. They played with the metal bars there, trying so hard to not pull or tease, but it was difficult. Ryan did not regret the decision to have his little boys pierced _at all_ . They were beautiful and deserved so much adoration; not to mention it made the boys ecstatic to be decorated. And all that _milk_.

  


The small hybrid gave a mew when they parted once again, eyes looking down bashfully as a blushing apple red covered his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I’m just very sensitive,” he giggled.

  


“I’m glad. I’m not hurting you, though, am I?” Ryan asked, continuing to massage all around the nipples. He purposely thumbed over the buds just to feel them harden around the metal bars, looking all the more tasty.

  


“Never, Master!” Michael shook his head frantically. “You would never hurt me. Your touches are the most tender things I’ve felt since, well...” he trailed off, and Ryan knew the reason why. He didn’t want to recall the awful times that he had to endure before he was found by the Gent, and Ryan understood that completely.

  


“You don’t have to say,” he whispered lowly, kissing the front of Michael’s forehead before leaning into his ear. “I’m here.”

  


“Thank you,” Michael smiled, affording to give the master a grin before a sudden, strong pinch made him squeak with delight. “Oh, Master! I have so much to tell you!” Michael perked up, his tail flickering back and forth in joy. “Dan took us at the edge of the cliff face. He taught us how to fish at the pond! Ray and I caught a couple and the only thing that Gavin caught was an old shoe.”

  


Ryan almost burst into laughter, shaking his head lightly as he finally let go of Michael’s breasts. He held onto the boy by the frame of his hips, pulling him close until Michael was nearly straddled on his lap. “Is that so, sweet pet? Tell me more. Dan took good care of you, didn’t he?”

  


“He did! He is a wonderful guard dog, Master. He is absolutely perfect for all of us and I love him so,” Michael was trailing off again, this time curling his tail around his index finger as he thought long and hard about what else happened during his day. “That was pretty much it - oh! Jack told us about how he could make a diamond railing!” He bit his lip from the thought of it, being able to have such beautiful railings for their pond like that. “Please, bring home diamond so we can make him do it!”

  


“I promise I’ll give anything I can find,” Ryan chuckled, still holding Michael close and actually bringing him more on his lap. He gave the Lad yet another kiss before moving his lips low to leave a pecking trail all the way down his chest, threatening to actually touch the boy’s tits. Michael was so warm and heated, and with how perky his nips were becoming, the metal bars were being shown off more and it brought a twitch shooting straight down to the Master’s cock. He groaned faintly, wanting so badly to start licking and suckling just like an eager babe, when suddenly Michael spoke again.

  


“Did you like the pillow that I made for you, Master?” Michael asked with an innocent and dainty voice. “If you liked it, I wanted to make an even bigger one for you that way you can have it up here all the time for you to sleep on. Two, actually. One with a diamond sword, the other with an iron shield.”

  


The Master grinned, humming proudly at the thought of Michael actually taking the time to do that for him.

  


“I want to shear all of the sheep myself, too!” Michael was crooning now, fully restless and keen about the idea. “I want to find only the softest sheep, and it will be all yours and I would have made it myself!”

  


Ryan caught Michael off guard in another kiss, locking their lips tight to hold it as deep and as long as he could before the boy could whine against his mouth. When they parted, Michael was jittery, moving impatiently against Ryan’s lap and tail quivering for _more_. “What a perfect thing you are, giving me gifts like that. I’ll show you how to shear the sheep, sweetheart.”

  


“You will?!” Michael was practically bouncing, each contact with Ryan’s lap making the electricity pulse through him and got him even more greedy to appease. The heat they shared and the promising words were making Michael so keen to make his Master happy. “Thank you! I’m forever grateful, my wonderful Master...may I show you my gratitude?”

  


Ryan only could grin wickedly before nodding his head.

  


~~~~~

  


Ryan was being driven _mad_ , but he adored it all at the same time. Above him, there was an overworked, oversensitive Michael with his head tossed back, jaw lax, and sweaty locks of hair clinging to his forehead. “D-Don’t move, p-please, I beg you.”

  


“What’s that, dear?” Ryan asked once again, purring proud and content. Around his cock was that tight, wet hole sliding possessive and dragging against the ridges of his cock with each bounce that Michael gave him. The dear cow hybrid was begging for Ryan not move and that he would do all of the work himself, and so the Master didn’t argue with him. Instead, he sat back and enjoyed the ride, moaning encouragingly from time to time whenever Michael clenched down on his cock. He knew the poor cow was holding back for him, and he couldn’t have appreciated it more. He wanted to tell the boy not hold back and that he was more than allowed to spill over and make a mess of cream all over his Master, but at the same time he didn’t because he didn’t want this wonderful treatment to end.

  


_God, I’m a selfish beast_ , Ryan told himself with a half praise as he locked his hands on Michael’s hips to give the Lad some leverage to add to each bounce. His teeth were grit tight, eyes watching over the naked boy with hunger and _thirst_ as he saw those gorgeous, full tits bobbing free and heavy with every movements. The nipples were as hard and as perky as they could be, showing off as much of the metal bar as they could. Ryan could have sworn that there was a slight leakage of a thin, liquid white to dab around the metal and he moaned lowly at the thought of Michael actually dripping delicious milk while riding his cock.

  


“I-I’m --” Michael held his breath, but out came a bleat as his movement faltered. It was no longer a rhythmic pace, but an erratic pattern of jolts and bumps. Ryan grunted, his eyes falling back to the smooth, pink little cocklet that was desperate for attention. It leaked and dribbled with arousal, desperate for any sense of touch. It was _beautiful_ to Ryan and he wanted to touch his boy so badly, but every time he would move his hands away from Michael’s hips, the cow bellowed with a strong “ _no!”_ and hold his hands there.

“Don’t move! Don’t touch, let _me_ -” he moaned, tiny hands now cupping over his own breasts to hold them while he bounced.

  


_That’s_ when Ryan finally sat up, still allowing Michael to move and ride on his cock, but he could no longer let those little lips be untouched anymore. He pulled Michael into a thirsty, wet kiss that made the hybrid  shudder in what seemed like ecstasy.

  


“M-Master!” he mooed highly, finally allowing himself to wrap a hand around his cock. As soon as he did, his hips jutted violently, cum spurting out in thick jets. The Master gawked at the sight, whispering out Michael’s name as he heard his little cow hybrid call out his title once again.

  


There was a high pitched, concerned whimper that came from the other side of the wall. It sounded worried, but it made Ryan chuckle in pleasure. There was some slight sniffling and huffing from the wolf hybrid and the Master made a series of ‘tsking’ noises as he pulling Michael off. “You woke the hound, small boy.” He turned Michael over until the cow hybrid had his cheek planted firmly in the mattress and he groaned in embarrassment. He could feel the thick, blunt tip of Ryan’s cock kissing against his used and spent rim, but he clenched greedily even so.

  


“S-sorry,” he mewled, looking up at the wall as if he could see past it. He snorted a little bit, trying to encourage the wold hybrid to join them, but there was an immediate slap against his rear that forced him to stop.

  


“You had all _day_ with him, Michael. It’s time for your Master to have his turn now,” Ryan growled possessively with a proud smirk. He landed his hands over Michael’s hips once again and pushed, sliding in almost perfectly into the sweet, hot clutch.

  


Michael swooned, moaning loudly at the sudden stretch once again and his ears twitched with interest. “Yes, please! Anything you want, Master. Please, have me.”

  


o0o

  


Down in the hole, only one glowstone lamp stayed uncovered. The room was warm and soothing, as it had been created to be. The bed for the hybrids was large and overstuffed, a cloud for them to sink into. Even through the glass, the sounds of Michael’s pleasure resonated through the room.

  
Ray and Gavin fed off it, letting it fuel their own need. Master was kind, he only took one of them upstairs at a time so that the others were never alone. Ryan had always been unyielding in his need to have them all in comfort and feeling loved. While their fellow hybrid was getting the tender treatment of their master, the other two boys took their pleasure from one another.

  


It had started out with Gavin dragging the other boy into bed and nipping at his sensitive ears, making him whine. A quick tug and Ray’s chest wrap was slid over his head, a bleat of excitement escaping him. A lick around his emerald ear tag had him sinking into Gavin’s lap and the bed, sighing happily as the nibbles turned more sensual. They playfully crawled over one another, their minimal clothes getting pushed away to reveal warm flesh that begged for the touch of another.  

  


They settled on their sides, facing each other as they met in a slow, intimate kiss while their hands roamed. Gavin was greedy as he cupped and squeezed Ray’s little teats, just as tan as his own but with darker nipples that were always so silky soft between his lips. Ray was trying to paw at him as well but the boy was dizzy and distracted, eyes glazed over as his fingers fumbled dumbly over the other’s sides and through his wild hair. Their legs tangled together, lightly furred thighs sliding together like pure silk so they could press together. Stiff, wet little cocks rubbed against each other. It grew hot and messy between their hips and they _writhed_ for more. Their tongues slid together in a slow, sinful glide while their piercings clicked together. The barbells tapped and met, threatening to catch as they hungrily tasted one another.

  


They moaned along to the breathy tune of Michael getting a good rut.

  


“Wish we had Dan down here with us,” Gavin huffed against the other’s lips. “He could give you a nice filling while I rubbed up against these pretty things.” He gave Ray’s chest a hot squeeze that made the hybrid bleat out like a tiny sheep rather than a cow. “Let me rut right between them, won’t you sweet sunray?”

  


Ray nodded too eagerly, flushed at just the mere thought of such a filthy act.

  


Gavin dipped down and dragged his tongue nice and thick across a pert nipple, the end of his stud catching on the peak to make Ray arch.

  


“Gavvy, please?”

 

“Please what, love?”

  


“R-Rub against me more, I-I wanna cream…” Ray ducked his head, burying his face in the pillow to hide his shame. He didn’t see the wide grin that broke over Gavin’s face.

  


“Gods, of course. Move your hips a little for me, sunray, let me push up nice and firm and give us both some pleasure, eh?”

  
  


 


End file.
